Marksman
A Marksman relies on the use of ranged weapons in combat. He/She feels comfortable with a wide variety of blaster weapons and can become a specialist with Rifles, Pistols and Carbines. Marksman leads to the specialized combat professions Rifleman, Pistoleer, and Carbineer, and the elite professions Commando, Combat Medic, Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, and Squad Leader. Profession Overview Marksman is one of the six Basic Professions and one of the three basic combat professions. The marksman skill trees improve the player's abilities with short-range (Pistols), medium-range (Carbines), and long-range (Rifles) blaster weapons. The ranged support tree takes general combat experience and improves the overall combat effectiveness of the marksman. This profession requires 77 skill points to master. XP requirements for Master: *91,000 Pistol Experience *91,000 Carbine Experience *91,000 Rifle Experience *30,550 Combat Experience Base Skills Overview Rifles Rifles are long-range weapons that operate most effectively at ranges between 60 and 65 meters. Their weapon speed is typically slower than that of pistols and carbines, and abilities often have higher special costs, but make up for these with higher burst damage. The rifle skill tree gives bonuses that increase the marksman's abilities to target the Mind Pool. This tree leads to the Rifleman profession. Pistols Pistols are short-range weapons that are most effective at the range of around 35 meters. Pistols have a high speed and low special costs, but also have lower damage than rifles and carbines. This tree leads to the Pistoleer and Smuggler professions. Carbines Carbines are medium range weapons most effective at ranges of 45 to 50 meters. These weapons generally have average speed, special costs, and damage, providing a middle ground between rifles and pistols. This tree leads to the Carbineer profession. Ranged Support (General Combat) The Ranged Support tree gives the player access to unique skill modifiers and abilities that enable one to defend against attacks better, perform unique abilities, and improve overall skills. Support professions such as the Combat Medic and Squad Leader are required to have this tree filled. Related Skill Mods *Alertness *Carbine Accuracy *Carbine Speed *General Ranged Aiming *Melee Defence *Pistol Accuracy *Pistol Speed *Ranged Defene *Rifle Accuracy *Rifle Concealment Chance *Rifle Speed Abilities General Marksman *Overcharge Shot 1 *Overcharge Shot 2 *Point Blank Area 1 *Point Blank Single 1 Rifles *Head Shot 1 *Head Shot 2 *Mind Shot 1 *Take Cover Pistols *Body Shot 1 *Body Shot 2 *Dive Shot *Health Shot 1 *Kip Up Shot *Roll Shot Carbines *Action Shot 1 *Full Auto Single 1 *Leg Shot 1 *Leg Shot 2 Ranged Weapon Support *Aim *Suppression Fire 1 *Threaten Shot *Tumble To Kneeling *Tumble To Prone *Tumble To Standing *Warning Shot Weapons & Certifications* Rifles: *Bowcaster** *DLT20 Rifle *DLT20a Rifle *E11 Rifle *Jawa Ion Rifle *Laser Rifle *SG82 Rifle *Spraystick *Tusken Rifle Pistols *D18 Pistol *DH17 Pistol *DL44 Metal Pistol *DL44 Pistol *FWG5 Pistol *Power5 Pistol *Scout Blaster *SR Combat Pistol *Striker Pistol *Tangle Pistol Carbines *DH17 Carbine *DH17 Short Carbine *DH17 Snubnose Carbine *DXR6 Carbine *E11 Carbine *EE3 Carbine *Laser Carbine *CDEF weapons not listed, because all characters have certification with them. **Bowcasters are only usable by Wookies. Marksman Commands This list contains some commands that will only be available upon reaching more distinct marksman professions like /underhandShot for Bounty Hunter. /actionShot1; /actionShot2; /aim; /bleedingShot; /blindAttack; /bodyShot1; /bodyShot2; /bodyShot3; /burstShot1; /burstShot2; /chargeShot1; /chargeShot2; /concealShot; /cripplingShot; /confusionShot; /disarmingShot1; /disarmingShot2; /diveShot; /eyeShot; /fanShot; /fastBlast; /fireAcidCone1; /fireAcidCone2; /fireAcidSingle1; /fireAcidSingle2; /fireHeavyWeapon; /fireLightningCone1; /fireLightningCone2; /fireLightningSingle1; /fireLightningSingle2; /firejet; /flameCone1; /flameCone2; /flameSingle1; /flameSingle2; /flourish; /flurryShot1; /flurryShot2; /flushingShot1; /flushingShot2; /fullAutoArea1; /fullAutoArea2; /fullAutoSingle1; /fullAutoSingle2; /headShot1; /headShot2; /headShot3; /healthShot1; /healthShot2; /kipUpShot; /knockdownAttack; /knockdownFire; /legShot1; /legShot2; /legShot3; /mindShot1; /mindShot2; /multiTargetPistolShot; /multiTargetShot; /overChargeShot1; /overChargeShot2; /panicShot; /pistolMeleeDefense1; /pistolMeleeDefense2; /pointBlankArea1; /pointBlankArea2; /pointBlankSingle1; /pointBlankSingle2; /rollShot; /scatterShot1; /scatterShot2; /setCharge; /setSteadyaim; /smokebomb; /sniperShot; /sprayShot; /startleShot1; /startleShot2; /steadyaim; /stoppingShot; /strafeShot1; /strafeShot2; /suppressionFire1; /suppressionFire2; /surpriseShot; /threatenShot; /throwGrenade; /torsoShot; /underHandShot; /volleyFire; /volleyFireAttack; /warningShot; /wildShot1; /wildShot2; Category:Marksman Category:Professions